Amor Prohibido
by Athena Hummel
Summary: Una pareja tratada de ser separada por el tema de las clases sociales, pero seguiran viendose de todas formas. AU  Dejan sus comentarios.


**Amor Prohibido **

**Artista: Thalia **

**Canción: Amor Prohibido**

**Pareja: Ichiruki**

* * *

><p><p>

_Una joven, corría ansiosa en el encuentro con su amado. Pretendía encontrarse con él hoy; al llegar, lo encontró sentado en una banca de la plaza rodeada de personas felices. Pero él sobresalía entre todos los demás._

_ -¡Rukia!-escucho su voz y salió a su encuentro, abrazándolo fuertemente al fin estaban juntos; solo los dos. _

_-Ichigo, no sabes cuanto quería verte.-aspirando el aroma de su ropa.-_

_Este la miraba conmovido y feliz al mismo tiempo, de que solo estén ellos dos, sin importar lo que los demás creyeran, pensaran o asimilen. Era mas ni tomaba en cuenta la diferencia de sociedad entre ellos._

_-Ichigo, tengo algo que decirte.-dijo, separándose de el para verlo a la cara con abatimiento.-mis padres se oponen a lo nuestro._

** Con unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy**

** Espero ese momento en que escuche tu voz**

** Y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos**

** No importa qué dirán tu padre y tu mamá**

** Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero**

_-no me interesa, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.-expresó el peli naranja, inclinándose a su altura la beso con ternura y delicadamente como si de una fina porcelana se tratase.-_

_-yo siempre, también estaré junto a ti.-comentó la azabache.-_

** Coro:**

** Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**

** Porque somos de distintas sociedades**

** Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo**

** El dinero no importa en ti ni en mí,**

** Ni en el corazón... o-oh, baby**

_-Rukia-le vocifero el joven Kurosaki.- ¿Lo nuestro esta prohibido?-_

_-si, pero no tomes en cuenta lo que dicen las personas de dinero y las que no lo tienen. Todas son iguales.-indicó-el dinero no es obstáculo para nosotros. Solo importa el corazón.-exclamo feliz.-_

_-tienes razón, por eso tú eres la mejor.-señaló, acariciándole la mejilla.-_

** Aunque soy pobre, todo esto que te doy**

** Vale más que el dinero porque sí es amor**

** Y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos**

** No importa qué dirá, también la sociedad**

** Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero.**

_-yo seré pobre, pero el amor vale más que el dinero.-escribió-_

_-y lo que vale es que estemos juntos, los dos; sin que nadie diga nada al respecto y menos lo que digan la sociedad entera._

_-aquí solo importa nuestro amor, Rukia._

** Coro:**

** Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**

** Porque somos de distintas sociedades**

** Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo**

** El dinero no importa en ti ni en mí,**

** Ni en el corazón... o-oh, baby**

_Ellos solo siguieron marchando por las distintas tiendas sin dar importancia a los conocidos de los padres de Rukia._

_Menos si digieran o no lo que pensaban de su relación, para ellos un amor prohibido era mas interesante, correr riesgos de estar juntos o separados; lo que les importaba era estar ellos dos…_

** Coro:**

** Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**

** Porque somos de distintas sociedades**

** Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo**

** El dinero no importa en ti ni en mí,**

** Ni en el corazón... o-oh, baby**

_El día entero besándose agarrándose de las manos. Viendo payasos o yendo a los juegos. Solo importaba su amor, Rukia volteaba lo veía feliz y eso le agradaba._

_-Ichigo, ven.- exclamo, llevándolo de la campera hasta debajo de un árbol de cerezos._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-inquirió sugestionado.-_

** Coro:**

** Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**

** Porque somos de distintas sociedades**

** Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo**

** El dinero no importa en ti ni en mí,**

** Ni en el corazón... o-oh, baby**

_-en este árbol de cerezos marcaremos nuestros nombres y será nuestro lugar.-_

_-y cuando nuestros padres estén a favor de lo nuestro, volveremos y lo declararemos amor libre de prohibiciones.-expuso, ya escribiendo los nombres y marchándose del lugar dejándolo así la insignia de sus nombre con la palabra "Amor Prohibido"._


End file.
